


You Want The Moon? (Just Say The Word)

by Kili_Deadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ? very little angst, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, M/M, how Wade got his scars, in an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll do anything you want for just one date with you, Peter." Wade begged. "Anything?" Peter asked smugly. "Anything." Peter looked to the sky, smiling.</p><p>"I want the moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want The Moon? (Just Say The Word)

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research on how to do what Wade's doing, so this should be all fairly accurate. (Although Wade is too tall to be an astronaut, but only by one inch so its fine)

Wade was 17, and Peter was 16. Wade had spent years trying to get Peter to agree to _just one date _with him.__

__"I'll do anything you want for just one date with you, Peter." Wade begged. "Anything?" Peter asked, smugly. "Anything." Wade said. Peter looked to the sky. "I want the moon."_ _

__Little did Peter know, Wade would spend years of his life to do this one thing for him. He spent years getting his doctorate in biological science and working out for hours each day at the gym to get and keep his health up for this. He did all of the possible research you could do, and he was finally 25 years old with his doctorate, abs (thanks to all of the working out he had to do), his physicals done, and he was ready for the interview._ _

__"So, why do you want to become an astronaut?" The interviewer asked him. "I've loved space ever since I was young, but, honestly, the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm in love with a man named Peter Parker, and he told me we could date if I brought him the moon. So that's what I'm going to do."_ _

__"So... How long have you been training for this? Or, when did this Peter ask for... the moon?" He asked, confused, but rightly so. "8 years, sir. I've been training at the gym for two hours a day since he told me, and have been researching how to become an astronaut. I even got my doctorate in biology just for this."_ _

__"Well, you are certainly qualified when it comes to schooling and physical health, I'll admit. And you seem extremely committed, which is something we always look for in our astronauts. How did you do in the tests?" He asked, looking up from his pages to look at Wade. "I think I did really well. I was the only one that didn't throw up!" Wade said happily._ _

__The interviewer nodded, impressed. "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard of anyone _not _throwing up on that..."___ _

____"Well, I got really dizzy, but I've been going on roller coasters since I possibly could when I was little, so I was really used to the feeling." Wade smiled. "Based on this information, I really think you could be our newest astronaut. You've certainly outdone yourself, and the fact that you're doing all of this just for one person is pretty impressive, and shows how committed you are to this. I'll talk to the head, but I don't think any other interviews after this will be necessary."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you so much!" The interviewer smiled, nodding. "We'll call you soon to tell you that you've made it. But you didn't hear that from me."_ _ _ _

____Wade laughed. "Thanks again." "Don't mention it, and I hope everything goes well with... Peter, was it?" Wade nodded, smiling. "Okay, then you're free to go, Wade. And welcome to the team in advance."_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____"Peter! Guess what!?" Wade said into the phone, happily. "What, Wade?" Peter said, obviously used to how excitable Wade was. He probably thought he had just seen a cute puppy or something, but no. He was finally achieving his dreams._ _ _ _

____"I just got a call today. Guess who's gonna be an astronaut!?" Wade practically _screamed _into his phone. "Armstrong?" Peter said, snorting at his own joke.___ _ _ _

______"No, you idiot! Me! Although your snort was adorable, by the way." Peter blushed, but rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. "Why do you even want to be an astronaut anyways?" "Don't you remember?" Wade asked. "It's all because of you." Peter, confused, asked, "How could I possibly make you want to do that?" Wade sighed. "Nothing. You'll remember eventually, anyways."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okaaay..." Peter said. "Good for you, though. I have to go, I've got a lot of homework. Are we going out for lunch tomorrow?" "Of course we are," Wade said dejectedly, a little upset that Peter wasn't as excited as he was and didn't even remember why he was doing all of this anyways. "I'd never miss it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay. I'm proud of you, Wilson. Who knew the class clown would become an astronaut?" A small smile formed on Wade's face. "You did."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, of course _I _did. I think you could do anything. Good night, Wade. See you tomorrow." Peter hung up, and Wade sighed, a smile on his face. That was one of the nicest things Peter had ever said to him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter didn't know it, he was busy doing schoolwork, or sleeping, or doing whatever it is that Peters do. But no, he'd never know that Wade replayed that moment over and over in his mind until he fell asleep to the sound of his voice echoing in his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's time, Wade. Are you ready?" Peter asked, standing in front of Wade who was fully suited and ready for lift-off. "Honestly? No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come on, Wade. This is what you've been waiting for for years, isn't it? You're going to have so much fun, and you'll see so many cool things I could only _dream _of. And I'll be waiting for you when you come back down."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A tear escaped Wade's eye. "But what if I don't make it?" Peter shook his head, holding back his tears. "Never talk like that. Don't. You'll make it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay, it's time for take-off. Wilson, get in, quickly." The leader said, strapping himself into the driver's seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Goodbye, Peter. I'll see you when I'm back." Wade said, trying to smile for Peter. Peter pulled him in and gave him a hug. "I'll make your favourite when you come back." "Chimichangas!?" Wade said, trying to be excited. Peter nodded, not being able to laugh through his tears. "Aw, don't cry, baby boy! I'll be back before you know it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"If before you know it is in three months, then yeah, you will be." Wade nodded. "You won't even notice that I'm gone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wilson! Hurry!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, yeah, one sec. Goodbye, Peter. I'll miss you!" Wade hugs Peter, and gets into the spaceship, beginning to strap himself in. "Goodbye." Peter says back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The ship takes off in about five minutes, and Peter's tears only fall faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'You have to come back.' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was finally the day. The day where Wade was due back. Peter was the only person Wade had put on his list of people that should be there once he lands, and so there he was, standing with the other families, friends, and partners._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh, sir, there seems to be a problem... The ship isn't slowing down as fast as it needs to, they might crash."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Peter's heart stopped. _'No, he promised me, he promised he'd make it. They can't crash.' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Then send them a message, immediately! Tell them they need to jump as soon as possible. They need to put on their parachutes, and jump. We cannot risk anything happening to them." "Yes, sir." The two people Peter doesn't know say, everyone visibly beginning to panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"There is a high chance that these astronauts would not even crash if they were to stay in the ship, this is just a precaution everybody. Don't worry, they will all be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________No one believed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sir, they're all out. When should they use their parachutes?" The first man asked. "Right now. I need someone controlling this ship, steer it towards the ocean or a wide and open field, whichever is the most reliable." The second man said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ten minutes later, they started to receive word about the astronauts landing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sir, it seems that all have landed, except for Wilson." Peter froze. This was not happening. He couldn't even speak, all he could do was listen and _pray _that Wade would make it. He had to.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"His parachute's stuck, sir!" The first man said, beginning to freak out. "Stop panicking! It won't help!" The second man said. Peter started to cry. "I've just received word that he's managed to get it to go off, but he's way too close to the ground! If he makes this, he's going to have severe health problems!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"We need men going for Wilson first, we need an ambulance as well, send anything you can to ensure his safety. Where's his family, are they here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I-I'm the only one." Peter sobbed. "Are you coming? Since the ship was supposed to be coming here, he's close by. He'll be landing at any moment." Peter nodded, and he was immediately pulled towards a vehicle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The ride was a blur, it could've lasted a day, or five minutes, he had no idea. All he knew was that his best friend was probably dead in a ditch somewhere, and he was having a major panic attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was asked if he could handle what he might see, and Peter nodded. He knew he couldn't, whatever it was, but he was not leaving Wade alone. They pulled him out of the car and towards the field, where they could see a man alone and passed out and covered in burns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"A-Are legs supposed to _bend _that way?" Peter said, feeling sick. They didn't say anything, too busy trying to _save Wade's fucking life, holy shit. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They picked Wade up, putting him inside the ambulance. "You're allowed to go with him." Someone told Peter, who immediately ran to the ambulance, sitting next to Wade. _'I can't believe this happened.' _He thought to himself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"P-Peter?" He heard in front of him. "Wade!?" Peter yelled, jumping up and grabbing the older boy's hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Ow." He whimpered. He dropped his hand. "Sorry." "I didn't say to stop." Wade smiled painfully. "Wade..." Peter started crying, covering his face with his hands. "You remembered when I told you I was doing this for you?" Peter nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Wade lifted his arm, wincing as he pulled something out of his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I brought an old analog camera with me, so I could do what you told me to." He said as he pulled a few small squares out of his pocket and handed them to Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The first picture was of the moon, the full thing, from before they had landed. The second was up close, and you could see the bumps and holes up close. The last picture was one someone had taken for Wade, a picture of himself on the moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Wade you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A look of recognition washed over Peter's face. Peter grabbed Wade's shoulders, ignoring the sound of pain that came from him, and kissed him. As he pulled away, tears fell from his eyes as he said,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You brought me the moon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I hope you guys liked that! I really enjoyed writing it :) Comment and let me know what you think! I have another spideypool fanfic up, so read that if you liked this one :)  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
